Wins and Loses Love and Hate
by Dark Mage 13-2
Summary: She hated how much she loved him; he knew that a Nobody could not win. (Dark) Roxas and Namine. Warning: Beginner's story. Three Parts. Last Part not beginner's version. Complete.
1. I Hate How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:) Yay! I finally got a fanfiction account. Hugs all around! I decided to slowly transfer my deviantART posts to here. This was the first fanfiction I've ever published, so it's suffering from beginner's syndrome. XD. Anyways, this is not my total first fanfiction. I've found my old notebook from around three years ago and I've found the first fanfic I've ever wrote down. It wasn't that bad, save for the lackluster details and slightly off spelling. In fact, it can be saved and salvaged.**

**So, now, read with caution.**

**_I hate how much I love you._**

I sat on the tiny chair. Sketch book in left hand, pencil in right. I would put the pencil to paper, but nothing would happen. No movement. Not even a single line would be drawn. Then I would remove the pencil from the paper, and I'd at point one again. I needed to fix Sora's memories. But how could I with **him**, the subject of my affections, standing right behind me?

At least he didn't know about how I felt. He hates me. I could see it in his ice cold eyes. But I loved him, so much that I hate it. Hatred was something we both shared, nothing else.

I hate how much I love him.

And his name was Roxas. He was the splitting image of Sora. But I could only guess this, due to the fact that he hides his face under the hood of his long black coat. I never exactly knew why he hides his face, and I was afraid to ask. If I were to see what he looked like, I would draw him and keep the picture forever. I wanted to draw what I see right now, but he was standing behind me, watching my every move.

Roxas put his hand softly on my shoulder. A chill went down my spine. I always worried whenever he touched me. Would he be soft and gentle? Or rough and harsh enough to leave a black and blue bruise? I wouldn't be able to tell.

I gave up on drawing something and put down the sketch pad on the white table in front of me. I leaned into my chair a little. I heard Roxas' calm breathing in my ear.

"Give up?" he whispered.

"Yes," I admitted shamefully. I sighed in defeat, and stood up. I loved it when Roxas was calm. I enjoyed it. I didn't want to ruin it, but I needed to ask him a certain question.  
"Roxas," I said as I turned towards him. His icy but serene eyes stared into mine. "Why do you keep your hood up all the time?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

He turned his head away from me. "Because I hate the way I look,"

"Oh," I looked down and let the subject drop. Roxas looked outside the window of the pure white room. It was totally dark outside. He went to leave. I didn't want him to. I swiftly grabbed his arm. "Wait," I pleaded.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Don't leave… yet," I pulled at his arm.

Roxas sighed annoyingly. He turned around to face me. "Alright," he said. My eyes lit up. "But," What? Was there something I had to do in return? He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "…Only because I'm selfish,"

Was it me that was driving him away? I had the feeling that he wants to stay here for as long as he wants. He went over to a corner of the room and sat down on the floor. I saw his eyes close. He was asleep within a matter of minutes.

Suddenly, inspiration struck me as I watched him sleep. I grabbed my sketch pad and started drawing.

A few hours passed, and I was almost done coloring the picture. I just had to finish Roxas' eyes. Done. I put down the sapphire blue pencil. I looked at what I'd drawn, smiling. I then turned my attention to the figure clad in black in the corner. I grew ever so desperate to see what he was hiding under that black hood. It would be dangerous and stupid of me to remove his hood.I have tried to do it once, and I got a broken wrist. I decided to take one for the team, meaning me. I quietly walked over to Roxas. I got on my knees. His chest rose up and down with each breath he took. I took a deep breath and removed his hood.

I gasped. He was… beautiful. His heart-shaped face complemented his pale skin. His hair was blond and spiky. I stared in awe.

"You're beautiful," I whispered.

Big mistake.

Roxas' eyes snapped open. He stared at then felt his head and pulled up his hood. His eyes turned even colder with anger. I stood up quickly before he could grab me, but he was faster than me and he got up and pushed me against the wall. Roxas gripped my shoulders, **hard.**

"Say that again, Naminé," he said with a cold, ruthless tone.

"You're beautiful," I said again. He gripped my shoulders tighter.

"Liar,"

"It's true," I whimpered a little as he sent more pain through my shoulders. I felt like he was trying to get a confession out of me. As he stared at me with cold eyes, I couldn't help but notice how they remind me of the night. A dark blue sky with shining stars. "I like you," Okay, that was a lie. I yelped in pain. It was getting to be too much. Almost silently, I said "I hate how much I love you,"

His grip tightened more. "What?" he asked.

I had to tell him. "I hate how much I love you!" Then I kissed him.

The kiss only lasted for five seconds. As I pulled away, Roxas stared with wide eyes. I noticed that he released my shoulders completely. They throbbed with pain.

"You…" he said. "You love me?"

"Yes," I responded. "I love you too much, that I hate it,"

His eyes softened. I put my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I think… I'm in love with you, Naminé," he whispered in my ear. Butterflies started flying around in my stomach. What was this? I thought Nobodies couldn't feel. But… they might be wrong.

Was he telling the truth? I could not tell. "Liar," I said.

Roxas took a step back, his eyes still soft. For the first time, I saw him smile. "Silly Naminé," his smile turned into a smirk. He leaned in closer. "I'm not lying," Our noses touched. The butterflies were getting worse. "I like that drawing, by the way,"

How could he have seen it? I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "You're cute when you blush," he said, just as I thought he couldn't make feel even more embarrassed.

He then pressed his lips softly against mine. It felt so sweet, yet passionate at the same time. Our lips moved against each other in perfect harmony like a symphony. It went on for a long time. Maybe forever, but we'll never know. Because…

**"I love how much I love you,"**


	2. Nobody Wins

**__****Part Duo of my beginner's syndrome fanfiction. Not much to say...**

**_Nobody wins._**

Why did I choose to explore this pointless mansion? Was it because "curiosity killed the cat?" Now I wanted to kill the cat. Three months before I was (not) happy with going on through my pointless existence. Then I met **her**, the bane of my existence. Life has turned upside down for me. Every time I look at her, butterflies would swirl around in my stomach. **Why?**

Some say that it is feelings. Others might say its emotions. I say it's an annoyance. For two months I would just visit her in the mansion, but all she ever does is draw. I took it to myself to study her actions and maybe figure out why this feeling is just getting worse with each look.

Of course, her actions sometimes anger me, like when she said that her drawings were horrible, and I had to put it through her head that they were not. Another time, she tried to remove the hood of my cloak, and believe me; I actually gave her a broken wrist. Ever since then, the butterflies grow ever worse, and I try even harder to control my temper.

Right now, I was standing behind her while she was sitting in a little white chair. She has her sketchbook out, but it was totally blank. I put my hands on her shoulders. She flinched. I could understand why she felt this way, because she hates me. I became angered by the thought, but remained calm.

Nobody can win.

She closed the sketch book and set it down on the table, leaning back in her chair a little.

"Give up?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she admitted with some shame in her voice. She sighed in defeat and turned towards me. "Roxas, why do you keep your hood up all the time?"

This question might just lead to another broken wrist. I turned my head away from her. "Because I hate the way I look," It was true. I hate my deep blue eyes and my spiky blonde hair. I looked horrible.

"Oh," she looked down.

I stared outside the window, night has finally fallen. I went to leave the mansion before Organization XIII would freak out about my absence. But…

"Wait," she grabbed my arm, causing all the butterflies to come back.

"What?" I questioned, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Don't leave… yet," she tugged at my arm.

I sighed in annoyance. Why did she have to be so convincing? "Alright," I agreed. Her beautiful indigo eyes lit up. Wait… did I just say that? I think I'm going mental. "But," her eyes then went wide. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "…Only because I'm selfish," It was true. I could be quite selfish. This is just an excuse so I could not deal with the Organization for a little while.

I yawned as she released my arm. Sleepiness was another problem I hated. Why sleep when I could study her for hours on end? I walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

_"You look cute,"_ the Naminé in my dream said. No I'm not. _"Yes you are. I love your eyes,"_ No your eyes are beautiful. They are the most gorgeous in the entire universe! _"Stop getting on yourself so much,"_ I can't help it! I broke your wrist! Ugh! I hate you!

"You're beautiful,"

I snapped out of my dream at the words. I was already ticked off at what I heard in my dream, but now I'm at the breaking point. I glared at Naminé before realizing my hood was down. I quickly pulled it back up over my head. She must've expected what was coming, because she tried to make a getaway, but I was faster. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall, but not before catching an eyeful of her drawing. I was out of control now.

I gripped her shoulders tight. ""Say that again, Naminé," I said coldly.

"You're beautiful," I gripped her shoulders even harder. Why would she lie?

"Liar,"

"It's true," she whimpered. "I like you,"

That was an even worse lie! My nails clawed into her shoulders. She yelped in pain, but her screams were nothing now.

She muttered something under her breath, but it was so low and quiet that I couldn't make out a single word.

"What?" I asked, glaring at her eyes.

"I hate how much I love you!" she shouted, and then she kissed me.

That's right; she kissed me, which was about the very last thing I'd have expected from her. I widened my eyes in shock, clearly not knowing what to do. After about five seconds, she pulled away.

I released her shoulders completely. She was in **love** with me. I could not believe this. The butterflies in my stomach were multiplying by the second. What's even worse, that I feel something where my heart is supposed to be. It was light and feathery. It… was… emotion. "You…You love me?"

"Yes," she responded "I love you too much, that I hate it,"

All the tension, all the anger, was gone by now, and was replaced by something else. Something… I don't know.

She then hugged me, and I hugged her back. "I think… I'm in love with you, Naminé," I whispered in her ear.

"Liar," she said sadly.

I took a step back. No way was I lying. I smiled at this, her silliness. "Silly Naminé," I then smirked at her, a little idea popping in my head. I leaned in closer. "I'm not lying," Our noses touched. The butterflies were getting worse. "I like that drawing, by the way," Her face heated up in embarrassment. It was too cute. "You're cute when you blush," Her face blushed even redder at the complement.

I leaned in more for a kiss. I could feel her soft lips move in sync with mine. I felt something beat in my chest. It wasn't a heart, or was it? I don't know. We continued on for what seemed hours. I felt like I was a jackpot winner, winning a kiss from a girl that I liked and even loved from the start, even though I didn't know it.

It was true, that not everyone can win. But I won.

**The Nobody wins.**


	3. Remix

**Hello, people of the internet. This is the re-done version of _I hate how much I love you_ and _Nobody Wins. _I did it to show improvement over the past year and a half.**

**So here, I present, the remixed version of IHHMILY and NW. Enjoy!**

**_Wins and Loses/Love and Hate_**

**_Remix_**

**_Dark Rokunami_**

She was curious about him, but afraid of knowing more. He stood there, watching with intent eyes as she tried to remain placid. His lack of emotions burned into the back of her head. She found it hard to believe he was the splitting image of the Keyblade's chosen one. When she had met the Keyblader, he was optimistic, always looking on the bright side. When she met his other, he was stone cold, along with his heart. He refuses to leave her sight, causing her to feel endless fear. The worst part though, was the fact she was in love with him and his cold heart. She hated it. (1)

He wanted to know why he got a weird feeling in his chest whenever he laid eyes on her. He would sneak away from the Organization just see her, to feel her nearby presence. After collecting hearts, he would report to the group of guys in black coats, and be on his way.(2) The fact that he rarely spoke to her, just mindlessly stare at her was like breathing in no air.(3) The feeling he got around the pale girl made feel like it was all a game and he knew that he was going to automatically lose. He was a Nobody, he couldn't win. (4)

Naminé sat in a tiny white chair, blending in perfectly with the rest of the achromatic room. Roxas leaned against the wall, his black coat contrasting harshly against the white paint. He had his hood drawn over his face, concealing his identity from the world. Naminé was quietly sketching out a castle in her sketchbook, constantly reminding herself to enjoy Roxas being calm for the short amount of time. His temper and darkness always frightened her.

Roxas wondered why Naminé had turned her chair towards the window this time around. It bothered him to no end, not being able to see the swirl of emotions in her eyes. The feeling in his chest suddenly came back. It took all of his will to prevent himself from wincing at the soft, feathery feeling.

'Why Naminé? Why do you do this to me?' he thought. The feeling tortured him, causing him to want the feeling to disperse. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a dark corridor, and stepped through, leaving Naminé alone.

Naminé sighed. He would always do this; intimidate her for a few hours, then leave just like that, like he couldn't stand the sight of her any longer. Naminé's chest tightened as the feeling of emptiness washed over her like a tidal wave. Castle Oblivion was almost as bad as this, but she had people in black coats telling her what to do. Now, all she had was her intimidator, torturing her by his gaze. His eyes were an icy blue, bitter cold winter has taken over his heart, and never ceased since then. Naminé flipped to the back of her sketch book. A portrait of Roxas' mysterious face was drawn on the page. She ran her fingers over the drawing. She ached to see what he looked like without the haunting coat on. For reasons unknown, she felt like she had a fair idea of what Roxas looked like.

What was she willing to do to see his face? The thought scared her, as he would probably lose his temper and hurt her. Naminé's hands shook as she lifted up a pencil into her hand from the table behind her. She drew a heart by Roxas' portrait and wrote the initials R + N inside. It was hopeless, she knew that, but a part of her told her that maybe he wasn't as cold and heartless as he appeared.

Roxas walked out of the corridor into his dark room. He liked it that way, as the darkness in his heart preferred the dark to the light. But since opposites attract each other, he was drawn to Naminé's innocence. She was so pure and light, it made him sick. He flopped down on his bed, silently cursing that unbearable feeling he had in stomach. After months of watching Naminé, he'd thought the feeling would leave, but no, it had just gotten worse. Perhaps he could just not see Naminé for a while, and then maybe, just maybe, he'll get over that horrible feeling in his stomach. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. He had a restless and dreamless sleep.

Mid-day of the next day, Naminé quietly sketched, anxiously waiting for Roxas to visit and send her dark glares again. But he never came. Naminé breathed loudly at twilight. It felt like she was free, but a sinking feeling weighed down on her. He was just like them, going around collecting hearts for their goal. (5) It severely hut Naminé to even think that, but to her, it was the hard truth. He had gotten bored of scaring her by doing nothing, so he just abandons her to make her feel alone again. She would always be hated, never loved.

She crawled under the white blankets of her bed on the floor, hoping that this renewed freedom was what she wanted. No death glares, no intimidation. She silently shed a few tears.

'Who do you think you are, Roxas? You left me alone,' she thought, crying. (5)

It hurt her more when he wasn't there.

Roxas spent the next few weeks, solely focusing on his missions. He would become angry and take it out on his enemies. The feeling in his gut had gotten twice as worse as before. It started to spread throughout his body, making his fingertips feel a little numb. That angered him more, which didn't concern his comrades at all. Rather, his superior liked that he was closer to their goal. Roxas couldn't bare it, he assumed that this was all Naminé's doing. She was causing his suffering; his anger was now directed at her.

The anger he held was exhausting him. He was sleeping more, but it seemed he wouldn't get any rest at all. The rings under his eyes grew, and his temper became short. He didn't know why or how Naminé could do this to him. She was so pure and innocent, it made his darkness grow. Being away from the light created his hunger, desire to see and touch the fair innocent.

Two weeks of not seeing her, Roxas was trying desperately to hold his self-control before he snapped and lost. He reported in his mission, and sprinted to his room. As soon as he got into his room, he summoned a dark corridor, his control snapping as easily as a twig. She was going to pay.

Naminé spent the two weeks drawing Roxas in various ways, but every time she would finish, her chest would hurt, and she would rip out the drawing and throw it away in a corner of the colorless room. It seemed he was never going to get out of her mind. She loved his eyes, the way he held himself, and even his dark glare, because he was looking at her. Naminé had admitted to herself that she was hopelessly in love with Roxas, no matter how much she hated it. She stood up from her chair to stare at the pile of crumpled up sketches in the corner. It really was hopeless for her to love someone as cold as him.

Roxas came in unexpectedly through a swirl of darkness, his temper braking right in half. He hated losing, and now his anger found its outlet; Naminé. His eyes glared daggers at her. Her eyes widened at him, suddenly afraid of what he was about to do. He had snapped, and he was after her. The next thing she knew, she was up against the wall, his hands gripping her wrists tightly.

"Why do you do this to me, Naminé?" Roxas said venomously. Naminé looked away from him fearfully. "Answer me, now."

He had increased his grip on her wrists, causing Naminé to wince in pain. "What did I do?" she said quietly.

He chuckled evilly. "You cause me so much pain; you give me this feeling that just refuses to stop. I hate it." He applied more pain to her wrist, specifically her right wrist. "Tell me Naminé, does this hurt?" he was no longer in control of his actions now.

Naminé whimpered at the pain. She was almost afraid to answer, to even speak. "Y-Yes. Please…" he roughly turned her head to meet her eyes with his own. Hate was evident. "Stop, it h-hurts."

Roxas' inner darkness hungered for the weakness she showed. She was so fragile, so delicate. She was very easy to break. "No. I want to see you suffer. I want you to feel what I'm feeling." He twisted and pressed her wrist in several directions, until they both heard a sickening crunch. Naminé cried out in pain, tears flowing freely down her face. Roxas at that moment regained his composure. He stepped back a little, releasing Naminé in the process.

Naminé slid to the ground, clutching her broken wrist. Pain ripped through her hand and her chest. Roxas watched, expressionless. He had realized what he had done, and fled through a dark corridor. Naminé sat on the ground crying loudly. He would never ever love her. She would continue to suffer, with or without him. He had left a scar on her heart, losing her heart almost completely. (7)

Roxas felt so horrible. She didn't deserve that at all. He fell onto his bed, feeling dizzy, as if the pain he inflicted on her was rebounded onto him. Why couldn't he win, just for once? He could have never won, he was losing the second he met Naminé. He ran his hand over his chest, right where his heart is supposed to be.

It came as a shock when he felt a thump below his hand; and then another, beating fast and pounding in Roxas' ears. A heart. He had a heart; a real heart, with emotions and light. The darkness within him still lived with him, but he didn't care. It didn't matter now; he had personally caused her physical and likely mental pain. He would never forgive himself. A single tear fell down his cheek. As much pain he was feeling, he fell into a deep, peaceful rest, heart still pounding.

Naminé cried herself asleep, not knowing of a heartbeat in her chest. She was broken, possibly damaged beyond repair. The cold hard floor was the best place for her. It was worse than when she messed with the Keyblader's memories, so much worse.

Roxas dreamt of a happy, cheerful Naminé, sitting on the beach. He reached out his hand to her as he stood in the ocean. She smiled warmly and walked over to him through the water, taking his hands into hers. Roxas could feel the warmth radiating off of her hands. He swore he could see a light blush on her cheeks. He looked over her, liking how she glowed in the sunlight, making him desire to run his hands over her cheeks, through her pale blonde hair. Naminé leaned and whispered quietly.

"I'll forgive you," she said, before leaning in closer, almost eliminating the space between them…

Roxas' eyes snapped open. He sat up, saddened by what he had done to Naminé, joyful because she might actually forgive him, relieved due to the fact that he knows what she is doing to him, and a little frustrated because he woke up at the wrong moment.

He had to fix this now, or he'll lose her forever.

Naminé was still sleeping on the floor, her heart beating gently. She barely moved at all, any movement would send pain shooting to her wrist. She was limp, helpless, and a ghost.

He had walked into her room soundlessly. His heart ached at the sight of her, half on the wall, and half on the floor. Her wrist was being held by her other hand. Roxas walked over to her and sat down in front of her. He tried to remove her wrist from her hand so he could heal it gently so not to wake her, but her eyes opened anyways. Her indigo eyes stared at him, slightly afraid. Tears threatened to spill over the rims of her eyes. Roxas shushed her.

"Please, don't," he asked gently, a clear contrast from his voice yesterday. She nodded, feeling relieved already. He took her wrist into his hand, noticing how she winced at the pain. He waved his hand over her wrist, and most of the sharp pain has dissolved. Now, all was left was a dull pain. Roxas took out a cloth he grabbed before arriving out of his coat pocket, and wrapped it securely around her wrist. "It's broken, so you need to stay away from using it for a while."

Naminé looked at him. How could have she ben so wrong, yet so right at the same time. She knew that he had a gentle, kind side of him, but he was actually sending signals that give her hope to her feelings. She muttered something under her breath that Roxas couldn't comprehend.

"What is it, Naminé?" he asked, avoiding her gaze.

Naminé sniffled. "I hate how much I love you,"

That statement alone caused his blood to run cold. When he looked up, his view was obstructed by her hair. He felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against his own. His heart pounded fiercely. Before he had time to react, she pulled away, a blush on her cheeks. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. His mind was dizzy from the sudden warmth and contact.

"You…you love me?" he questioned her. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm hopelessly in love with you, Roxas. I love you so much, I can't stand it. You-"she was cut off by Roxas kissing her lips. Her eyes widened by the touch. He pulled back.

"You know, under different circumstances, I would've thought you were lying," he chuckled.

"Do you think I'm lying?" she asked.

"No, I don't. In fact…" Roxas stood up, pulling Naminé up with him. He held her by the waist. Butterflies swirled in her stomach. "I think…No, I am in love with you, Naminé," he whispered in her ear. He took her wrapped up wrist into his hand and gently kissed it. "I'm so sorry, Naminé. You didn't deserve this pain…"

Naminé raised her finger to his lips. "It'll heal, it's not permanent."

Roxas sighed. "But I did this to you. I'm surprised that you've forgiven me so easily."

"Because that's what love does. It makes you accept a person's mistakes, no matter how great or small…" she noticed Roxas closing in on her, one hand around her waist, the other cupping her cheek. Her face felt hot. He suddenly stopped before he could kiss her. "What's wrong?"

"Well," he looked down. He lifted up one hand to remove his hood. Naminé was in shock at this bold move. The hood fell behind him, revealing a tan, heart shaped face, dirty blonde spikey hair, and his bright blue eyes. "I'd figure you'd want to see the real me."

Naminé's heart leapt for joy as she ran her hand through his blonde locks. She could draw his face over and over, and never tire of it. "You look beautiful," she complemented.

Roxas leaned into her touch. How could he have known that she had such soft hands? "Thank you." He stopped her by gently grasping her arm. His desire for her drove him forward, wanting to give her a real first kiss. Her hand rested on his heart, while he cupped her burning cheek. "You know, you're kinda cute when you blush," he whispered.

She blushed even more. She had never experienced being touched like this. It was making her knees buckle, and her heart flutter. Who knew that he had such an effect on her?

His lips claimed her own softly. He kept it soft as she kissed him back. His hunger for her caused him to increase the intensity. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, begging for permission. She moaned quietly as she parted her lips and let him in. He explored her soft mouth, getting a good taste of her. After a long while, he pulled back completely out of breath.

Naminé bored her eyes into his, seeing a seductive glint in them as they panted. Roxas licked his lips, preparing to kiss her again. She smiled, and he knew that for once, he won.

He kissed her lips again, but was keen on keeping it chaste. He pulled back, and Naminé laid her head against his chest. "I love how much I love you," she spoke. (8)

And for the very first time, Roxas smiled a real, genuine smile. "I know, Naminé." He could hear two hearts beating. "I know."

**Author's Note: Those numbers in the brackets are actually author notes. Believe it or not, this story was based off of three different songs. And a fourth one just came to mind while writing.**

**(1)From this: '_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul'. –_ Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.**

**(2)_'Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts._'- Jar of Hearts.**

**(3)_'If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air'_** **– No Air by Jordin Sparks.**

**(4)_'You push me away. Another black day; let's count up the reasons to cry. Look what you've missed; living like this, nobody wins.' _– Nobody Wins by the Veronicas.**

**(5)_'Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart._ – Jar of Hearts**

**(6)_'And I've learned to live half alive, and now you want me one more time. And who do you think you are?' _–Once again, Jar of Hearts. XD**

**(7)** **_'Boy you stay up on it, and you have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart.' – _****Rihanna Medley by Matisse. **

**(8) And finally, what inspired this fanfiction in the first place. _'And I hate how much I love you boy. I can't stand how much I need you. You look so dumb right now, standing outside my house trying to apologize you're so ugly when you cry.' _- Rihanna Medley by Matisse.**

**Please make my day by reviewing.**


End file.
